gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LMSD-76 Gray Phantom
Gray Phantom in Unicorn? Ok, this is one serious problem. How can Gray Phantom "crashed on Earth" since it was destroyed by GP02A? Unless we have proof that Gray Phantom got blasted all the way from Konpei to Earth and clashed (which would be super awesome), lets just say we see similar ship in Gundam UC. Kuruni 02:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually all we know is that the GP02 caused a nuclear explosion at the naval review, and we dont know where the Grey Phnatom was in relation to the explosion. so the blast could have just disabled the ship and sent it plummeting towards the earth. Of course the ship in the Unicorn Pic could just be a look a like that got there in some equally interesting way. Stabber ApSig 03:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Let`s say its limited production shipSbrzzi 13:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Like Diva class Sbrzzi 13:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Even so, it won't be Gray Phantom, especially not LMSD-76, it would be just another Pegasus class. Geez, ask Abe-san, and he would insist to call it Gay Phantom.My girlfriend is a loli. 13:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) okey but in MSG 83 we see 2 like grey phantom Sbrzzi 13:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) There's only one Gray Phantom class, that was in 0080. It got damaged, then ended up at Konpei, pretty sure it got damaged again, then somehow wound up on Earth and abandoned during UnicornGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 14:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) This is my prof Sbrzzi 14:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) as u can see thay bild more then grey phantom with is posible becose Albion is upgrade pegasus class so thas perhaps mean that pegasus class is put in limited production that also meant that albion is actualy Pegasus Kai sorry i always forget to put this Sbrzzi 14:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) so if everybody agree can i put thiss image in Gray Phantom Page Sbrzzi 14:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) The Gray Phantom is not a class of ship, Gaeaman, it's the name for one of the Pegasus-class ships. However, there is conflicting information surrounding the actual number of Pegasus-class ships. For all intensive purposes the sister ship of the Gray Phantom is the Troy Horse (where as the sister ship of the Albion is the Stallion). Deackychu 14:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) but for grey phantom i heard it`s actualy troy horse Sbrzzi 14:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Did they mention the name of the two ships in the anime? It was been several years since I watched it. I had forgotten about everything about it...Pronunciation 14:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC) no thaey dont` say any name for that 2 ships Sbrzzi 14:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) that is why i sead is limited production version of pegasus class Sbrzzi 15:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol forgot about the Pegasus class thing Zeonic -_- So in that pic are what I'm assuming are the Gray Phantom and Troy Horse? Which would mean that the Gray Phantom was either destroyed at Konpei or critically damaged. Or the Troy Horse was shot down on Earth and for some reason abandoned. Sbzzi the picture is waay to big for the page itself, it needs to be cut down so that it doesnt have all the ads and stuffGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 15:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) The Pegasus class itself is a limited production line of warships. But going back to the question of which was destroyed and which one somehow landed on Earth...neither Unicorn nor 0083 gives any clear information. We know that the Gray Phantom was at Libot and Konpei. So maybe the Troy Horse was destroyed at Konpei and the Gray Phantom was just damaged? Or do we go with Kuruni's theory that either the Gray Phantom or the Troy Horse was catapuled to Earth by a nuclear explosion. Gahh we need an expert on UC. Btw Sbrizi which episode of 0083 was the Gray Phantom spotted in?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 15:06, March 27, 2012 (UTC) sorry but i dont cnow how becose thiss is may first screenshot and i suck in that gaeman788 Sbrzzi 15:08, March 27, 2012 (UTC) A horrible rendition of the Gundam 0080 manga shows a Gray Phantom lookalike labelled as the "Troy Horse". Therefore, the current theorry is that the Gray Phantom and Troy Horse were present for the naval review. However, we don't know that they were destroyed completely in the blast. The ship depicted on Earth in Gundam Unicorn is indeed the Gray Phantom as indicated in the screenplay notes for the episode. Deackychu 15:11, March 27, 2012 (UTC) * Wow, thank for that really need info. *Editted*My girlfriend is a loli. 16:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) and i think perhaps in unicorn is another ship not grey phatnom or troy horse Sbrzzi 15:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ok i didn`t yet watched UC so i didn`t know about that Deackychu Sbrzzi 15:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Btw i don`t think that pegasus page is accurate about grey phantom and Albion Sbrzzi 15:17, March 27, 2012 (UTC) You should watch UC, it's the king of old school homages lol. Don't worry Sbrzzi I corrected the bit about the Gray Phantom Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 15:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, those two ships in Sbrzzi's pic look like... Gray Phantom. But I'm still not 100% sure, though... Episode 9 of 0080, huh? Damn I don't have that series >_< Pronunciation 15:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok who add MSC-05 i think that MSC is only for Albion and Stallion version of Pegasus class and i don`t remmember ever heard about that ship Sbrzzi 17:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I know that Pegasus class is limited production warship bt can we write that in Grey Phantom page because we confirmed more then 1 ship Sbrzzi 17:42, March 27, 2012 (UTC) confirmed grey phantom is in 083 and unicorn so basic it`s seems that grey phantom survived atomic explosion Sbrzzi 09:19, March 28, 2012 (UTC) second ship is indid troy horse Sbrzzi 09:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC)